warhammer40kfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Ultramarines
Les Ultramarines sont considérés comme l'un des Chapitres les plus forts et les plus honorés de tout l’Adeptus Astartes, et ont été responsables presque à eux seuls de la préservation de l'Imperium après l'Hérésie d'Horus. Guerriers très disciplinés et courageux, les Ultramarines sont restés fidèles aux enseignements de leur Primarque Roboute Guilliman pour dix mille années standard. Les Ultramarines étaient à l'origine la XIIIe Légion Space Marine avant les réformes qui ont initié la Seconde Fondation et remodelé l'Imperium après l'Hérésie sur les ordres de Guilliman lui-même. Le nom "Ultramarines" est à la fois un clin d'œil sur la position du Chapitre parmi les autres Chapitres Space Marines et sur leur rôle en tant que source pour le patrimoine génétique de plus de Chapitres qu’aucune autre des autres anciens Légions de la Première Fondation. La culture des Ultramarines est inspirée de la culture de l'ancien empire romain sur Terra, comme illustré dans les noms pseudo-latin de leurs Astartes et leur strict respect du Codex Astartes, ainsi que la société de leur monde chapitral de Macragge et la méthode de recrutement du Chapitre. Les Ultramarines dirigent directement le secteur de l'espace dans la Bordure Orientale connu sous le nom d’Ultramar comme un fief de l'Imperium et leur Maître de Chapitre est également considéré comme le Seigneur de Macragge et le Maître d'Ultramar. Histoire Au début de la guerre civile cataclysmique créé par la trahison d'Horus et les machinations des Puissances de la Ruine, la XIIIe Légion, les Ultramarines, se tenait comme l'une des forces militaires les plus puissantes de l'Imperium. Avec une force de combat actif d’environ un quart de million de Legiones Astartes, et une structure sans doute inégalée pour le matériel et la formation des novices - ce qui lui permit de résister à des pertes qui auraient paralysé les autres Légions – c’était cette même force qui en ferait une cible de choix pour la conspiration des Légions Rénégates. C’était à Calth que le coup tomba. Mais alors que la légende des guerriers d’Ultramar et le génie stratégique de son Primarque Roboute Guilliman ont déjà été largement diffusés par les Iterators et les mémorialistes de la Grande Croisade, le chemin par lequel ils sont arrivés à cette apothéose de la puissance n’est pas très bien connu et, dans certains cas, les faits sont activement gardés secrets. Les complexités du passé de la Légion et les relations parfois difficiles des Ultramarines avec plusieurs Légions Loyalistes ont également été dissimulées. Ce serait cette histoire cachée qui allait porter ses fruits amers sur Calth et jeter son ombre sur les guerres qui allaient suivre. Origines L'origine de la XIIIe Légion prenait sa source, comme avec les autres Légions, sur Terra pendant les dernières années des Guerres d'Unification. Les archives de cette époque montrent le contingent "Alpha" de la XIIIe Légion - la levée du banc d'essai de plusieurs milliers de guerriers dont la stabilité et l'adaptabilité de leur patrimoine génétique a été jugé - correspondant aux paramètres requis et sans mutation physique notable, avec une fonctionnalité complète des organes implantés aux spécifications prévues. Psycho-organiquement, les initiés ont été entraînés pour afficher une agressivité accrue, comme on s'y attendait, mais aussi une tendance marquée à la cohésion et au respect de la hiérarchie, couplé à un dévouement presque pathologique à la réalisation d'un objectif assigné, en particulier lorsqu'il est comparé aux profils psychologiques de certains autres échantillons « Alpha » tels que ceux de la XIIe et de la Ve Légion (plus tard connu sous les noms respectifs de World Eaters et White Scars), échantillons qui ont manifesté de façon plus marquée une tendance à l'individualisme et un caractère hargneux. Bien qu'une grande partie de ce qui deviendrait alors peu de temps plus tard la véritable XIIIe Légion, et qui a passé les phases de test avec succès, ait été mis sous silence, comme une grande partie du travail génétique de l'Empereur, et bien que les archives ont été perdues dans la destruction causée par le siège de Terra, certains faits peuvent encore être reconstitués et une hypothèse formulée. En matière de recrutement, les premiers initiés ont été récupérés dans un réseau de mondes autour de Terra, dans des domaines aussi variés que les clans sous-équatoriaux de Panpocro, les familles guerrières des Enclaves Saragon, les orgueilleuses oligarchies des ruches de Midafrik et, plus récemment, les tribus anthropophages des déserts du Caucase. Malgré les variétés de cultures et d’origines auxquels ces groupes appartenaient, ils avaient tous un point commun : leur violente résistance aux dernières étapes de l'Unification, une résistance finalement brisée dans chaque cas, non pas par négociations mais par quasi-anéantissement avec, dans certains cas, des populations orphelines abandonnées par les conflits sauvages qui avait rappelé ces populations à l’ordre. Ce fut ce qui a conduit au premier surnom informel par lequel la XIIIe Légion était connue par les forces aux côtés desquels ils ont servi - "Les Guerriers-Nés". Il peut alors être émis l'hypothèse que les effets psychologiques particuliers du patrimoine génétique de la XIIIe Légion peuvent avoir été utilisés délibérément comme une arme finale à l'Unification pour mettre un terme aux rébellions potentielles sur Terra, mais aussi absorber davantage d’effectifs dans les tribus sauvages de la Longue Nuit dans un Imperium en mutation. Une preuve supplémentaire de ce qui peut être déduit est le fait qu'aucune preuve n’a été conservé d’un quelconque déploiement actif sur Terra de la XIIIe Légion pendant les Guerres d'Unification, leurs premiers honneurs de bataille enregistrés correspondent à la première pacification de Luna, et à la brutale campagne de Sedna au bord du système Sol. Pendant la première phase de la Grande Croisade, la libération du Segmentum Solar a progressé, on a découvert que cette région ancienne et la plus densément peuplée des premiers domaines stellaires de l'Humanité a renfermée de nombreux survivants du Moyen Age Technologique. Parmi eux, quelques-uns ont ouvertement accueilli l'Imperium comme patron et protecteur, mais il y avait aussi beaucoup de mondes qui lui ont résisté, soit par ignorance ou par orgueil dans leur propre puissance, comme il y en avait d'autres qui ont été réduits en esclavage sous le joug d’une oppression xenos. La marée de conquête, avec l'Empereur à la tête de l'effort de guerre, a rapidement pris de l'ampleur, et les Légions Space Marines subissent leur première grande expansion. Au cours de cette période, la XIIIe, forte d’environ 8000 Marines, a commencé à laisser sa marque en prenant part aux côtés d'autres Légions, sous le commandement direct de l’Empereur, et en gagnant de la renommée, dans des campagnes remarquables telles que la libération de Diurnus et la destruction du xéno-empire Scorvidien, mais aussi dans des opérations en solo sur des planètes telles que Lorin Sigma, Sekel’s Landing et Ne'deble. De chacun de ces mondes humains conquis, les factions les plus militantes fournissent un apport supplémentaire de recrues pour la XIIIe, comme les guerriers-nés de Terra avaient formé le premier contingent. Ce fut au cours de cette période de la Grande Croisade que le génie du grand dessein de l'Empereur pour Ses Légions Space Marines est devenu de plus en plus apparent. Bien que chacun de ses soldats surhumains ont prouvé eux-mêmes leur capacité de se battre sur un champ de bataille et de remporter la victoire, l'Empereur avait clairement modelé dans le mélange alchimique de Ses fils une diversité de tempéraments et des capacités qui avait donné à chaque Légion une force ou une aptitude à s’adapter à un théâtre d’opérations au-delà de ses pairs. Dans certains cas, ces talents étaient ataviques et visibles, qu'ils soient la fureur quasi-préternaturelle affichée par la IXe Légion (Blood Angels) ou la résilience étonnante de la XIVe (Death Guard). Dans d'autres cas, ils étaient plus subtils, comme l'obscurité oppressive qui consumait les âmes de la VIIIe (Night Lords), et ils pouvaient se manifester en paroles et en actes envers leurs ennemis, ou encore l’inflexible, froide passion et l'aptitude technologique de ce qui était déjà connu comme la «Dixième de Fer" (Iron Hands). C’était dans cette dernière catégorie que la XIIIe est tombé. En eux a été trouvé un mélange d'agressivité et de retenue, de discipline et de détermination qui les rend extrêmement adaptés pour les opérations de groupe, de travail conjoint et se déroulant sur plusieurs théâtres d’opérations. La Légion a également acquis un succès considérable dans les opérations d'indépendance où elle a pris le commandement direct des forces de support secondaires de l’Imperialis Auxilia, ou bien les régiments d'élite de la Solar Auxilia, ou les unités auxiliaires de l’Imperialis Militia peu enjoués de la discipline. Dans ce cas, la XIIIe Légion détache des cadres de ses propres guerriers pour agir comme prévôts si nécessaire, maintenant la justice et inspirant la bravoure; fonctions à laquelle de nombreuses autres Légions relèguent au-dessous de leur honneur ou voyant comme une mauvaise utilisation des Legiones Astartes dans la bataille. Dans leur capacité d'adaptation et la variété des opérations, il a été dit qu’ils rappelaient la Ire Légion tant vantée (Dark Angels), ou les éminents Luna Wolves dont la gloire et les accompissements, depuis la réintégration rapide de son Primarque, ont déjà été amassés en nombre. La clé de leur style de combat était l'imitation et l'adaptation. Leur propre art de la guerre avaient évolué rapidement des principes énoncés au cours de leur endoctrinement et de formation, combinant les influences tirées des cultures martiaux à partir de laquelle elle a été fondés et les autres Légions aux côtés desquelles ils ont servi, du combat au couteau des gangs Opaki de la ruche Kôr aux tactiques de guerre blindés de la Xe Légion. La Treizième Confrérie Lors de la troisième décennie de la Grande Croisade, la XIIIe Légion avait commencé à développer un caractère bien à eux. Ils sont vus comme ayant un air pratique et direct, avec peu de temps consacré aux arts ésotériques de la guerre ou aux élaborations de stratégies complexes, préférant une approche directe et rapide de l’ennemi. Dans la guerre, ils se sont appuyés sur la réalisation rapide des objectifs et des stratégies nés de l'expérience du champ de bataille, et déterminé par la situation. Ils avaient aussi leur fierté, et alors qu'ils ont été accordés comme étant inébranlablement fidèle à la cause de l'Imperium, ils ont développé une tendance à conserver leur honneur et à s’engager dans une rivalité ouverte avec les autres Légions aux côtés de laquelle ils ont servi, en particulier ceux dont les Primarques avaient déjà été récupérés. La confrérie guerrière de la XIIIe avait aussi, au cours des dernières années, commencé à afficher sa réputation. Mais plutôt que de prendre une livrée particulière et l'iconographie standardisée comme la IIIe (Emperor’s Children) ou la XIVe (à ce moment-là encore nommé les Dusk Raiders), les Compagnies individuelles qui ont été prééminentes dans une opération ou une campagne particulièrement importante ont appliqué des ajouts à la livrée de la Légion - qui a maintenu le schéma post-Unification en gris sombre utilisé depuis Sedna - pour commémorer leurs plus grandes actions. Les Compagnies qui avaient combattu aux côtés de la VIIIe Légion dans la purge des corsaires abhumains de la Nébuleuse Cancerai ont porté à la suite des gantelets noirs, des heaumes bleu nuit et l'icône de l'ancienne balance et la tête de mort du jugement en opposition à l’héraldique de leur Légion, et a pris le nom de "Nemesis". A l'inverse, les formations blindés de la XIIIe qui avaient stoppé l'avance Ork sur les plaines de cendres de Cypra Mundi, et ce faisant, ont sauvé une cité d'une mort certaine, ont ensuite commémoré la bataille en inscrivant sur leur épaulière droite la lumière émeraude lumière des flamboyantes aurores boréales qui avait déchirés le ciel sous lequel ils avaient combattu. Ces honneurs ont été revendiqués comme la puissance de la Légion rendue visible, mais aucun nom officiel pour la Légion dans son ensemble a été souhaité, sauf pour le nombre, comme le premier Lord Commandant Gren Vosotho aurait dit, "... on me dit qu’autrefois le treizième chiffre a été pris comme un mauvais présage par les faibles d'esprit et les esclaves des mensonges et des superstitions, mais au service de l'Empereur nous allons en faire un synonyme de rédemption et de gloire ». Cependant, le test le plus douloureux de la détermination de la XIIIe était encore à venir. La Rébellion d'Osiris En l'an 833.M30, la XIIIe Légion avait augmenté en nombre à une force active d'environ 33000 Space Marines, dont le contingent principal consistait maintenant en l'autonome 12e Flotte Expéditionnaire. Cette expansion de leurs effectifs en un temps relativement court avait été due à deux facteurs principaux. La première était que leur style particulier de la guerre avait tendance à éviter les pertes, contrairement aux tactiques employées par certains autres Légions. La XIIIe évite les batailles d'attrition et se limitaient à atteindre les objectifs stratégiques avec le minimum de pertes - et où les mondes humains récupérables ont été impliqués, cet objectif a également été étendu à la minimisation des dommages collatéraux. Le second était un aspect plus récemment révélé de leur patrimoine génétique. Alors que les taux de d'implantation de patrimoine génétique avec succès pour le type de zygote de la XIIIe Légion étaient très proche du niveau médian, il avait prouvé être le plus résistant pour une vaste réplication – une résistance égale au propre échantillon de base de la Ire Légion -, souffrant relativement peu de mutation ou de déviation dans la production ultérieure d'organes. Cela a permis à la Légion d'étendre progressivement ses effectifs, même sans la stabilisation apportée par le propre code génétique d'un Primarque. Telle était la taille, l'autonomie et la stabilité de la XIIIe Légion que pendant que l'Empereur, aux commandes de la puissance de la flotte de guerre Principia Imperialis, Ferrus Manus et sa Dixième de Fer, et Horus et ses Luna Wolves ont conduit respectivement les trois axes principaux de la Grande Croisade à ce moment, en poussant la croisade dans le vide bien au-delà du Segmentum Solar, c’est à la 12e Flotte Expéditionnaire qu’a été confiée la tâche d'explorer l'étendue du disque galactique intérieur et le dense anneau de systèmes d'étoiles autour de Terra. Voilà pourquoi quand une crise de sécession a éclaté inopinément à proximité des systèmes proches de Terra, la XIIIe Légion était la plus proche Légion disponible et la plus rapide pour répondre à la menace. L’Amas d’Osiris, un regroupement de onze systèmes d'étoiles qui composent la partie intérieure du second quadrant du Segmentum Solar, avait soudainement et sans avertissement déclaré sécession de l'Imperium. Des navires marchands ont été saisis, les escadrons de patrouille navale de l’Imperialis Armada ont été chassés par les navires de défense du système, et les agents de l'autorité impériale sont restés silencieux et/ou supposés morts. Les mondes habités de l’Amas d’Osiris, très avancés technologiquement, étaient initialement entrés dans le giron impérial au cours de huitième année de la Grande Croisade sans grande effusion de sang. Cela avait été considéré comme une campagne très réussie dans laquelle la XIIIe elle-même y était pour quelque chose. Que l’Amas d’Osiris était désormais tombé en rébellion ouverte a été jugé comme un affront à l'honneur de la Légion par son Lord Commandant, Gren Vosotho, et le maître de la XIIIe avait promis de porter l'affaire à une résolution aussi rapidement que possible. Vosotho, agissant sur les rapports initiaux de renseignement, ordonna aux navires de guerre de 12e Flotte Expéditionnaire de se rendre directement au monde de Septus XII, laissant derrière eux les éléments de soutien de la Flotte, les navires d’exploitation forestière et les vaisseaux-forges, gardés par les navires de combat les plus lents. L'objectif de cette force de frappe rapide était la cité atmosphérique de Cabasset, situé sur le côté sombre de Septus XII, et la capitale économique et politique de l’Amas d’Osiris. Les rebelles n’ayant pas eu le temps de consolider leurs forces, Vosotho pensait pouvoir mettre fin à la rébellion en un seul coup sanglant. Pénétrant dans l'espace réel dans le système externe, la puissante 12e Flotte Expéditionnaire, dirigée par le vaisseau amiral de la Légion, le macro-cuirassé de classe Goliath Sethaln’s Thunder, neutralisa facilement le système des moniteurs de défense et envoya des brûlots pour les intercepter. Immédiatement après le court échange de tirs, dans lequel les navires Space Marine ne subirent aucune perte, ils engagèrent un aussi bref que réussi bombardement de précision à longue portée pour affaiblir les défenses orbitales de Septus XIII, avant de passer à l'attaque de la planète elle-même. Vosotho avait formulé un plan d'attaque sur la base d'un assaut brutal contre les complexes gouvernementaux et environnementaux dont toute vie dans la cité-ruche était dépendante pour sa survie. La stratégie était une variante d'une tactique en partie développé à partir de l'observation attentive de la maîtrise des Luna Wolves dans ce style d'attaque, et qui promet une résolution rapide avec le minimum de dommages sur l'infrastructure du monde ruche, ainsi qu’un exemple montrant la futilité d’une rébellion. Le plan lui-même était fondé sur une connaissance préalable détaillée du monde comme une propriété impériale et un monde de recrutement militaire potentiel pour les milices rebelles que la Légion avait été projetée de rencontrer. Malheureusement, chaque hypothèse que Vosotho et son personnel de commandement avait fait à propos de ce qui attendait la Légion se révélèrent fausses. L'Assaut sur Septus XII L'attaque commenca plutôt bien pour la Légion, le pilonnage de soutien du Sethaln’s Thunder ouvra de grandes fissures dans le dôme externe de protection de la ruche Cabasset dans lesquelles Vosotho conduisit personnellement ses Stormbirds à l'attaque. La résistance fut immédiatement beaucoup plus importante que prévu, comme la force d'atterrissage s’embourba rapidement dans les marées humaines composées de centaines, puis de milliers de civils, vêtus de combinaisons de fortune et munis d'armes improvisées de toutes sortes, dont parmi eux des charges explosives minières converties en appareils de suicide. La XIIIe modifia rapidement sa tactique pour infliger une attrition maximale sans se soucier des victimes, la marée de corps pressés dans un silence froid ; il est vite devenu évident que ce fut ni une simple rébellion, ni un ennemi ordinaire. Pour éviter que son attaque soit bloquée et sa force d'invasion encerclée, Vosotho appela des renforts et ordonna à ses escouades de continuer le combat, en se fondant sur la vitesse et la coordination, ainsi que la supériorité de ses Space Marines dans le combat au corps à corps, pour remporter la bataille. Lentement et avec des pertes de plus en plus importantes, les Legiones Astartes se frayèrent un chemin plus profondément dans la cité-ruche et, un par un, sécurisèrent les objectifs tactiques, écrasant l'opposition mieux armée, mais plus simple d'esprit, qui s’avéra être les gardes du corps de la noblesse de la ruche. Ce fut lorsque la XIIIe Légion était très engagée en profondeur dans la ruche, que le piège se referma. Une flotte xenos de type et d'origine inconnus, comprenant cinq vastes vaisseaux en forme de sablier dont les structures tournaient sans cesse comme des mouvements d’horlogerie, apparurent à toute vitesse à partir de l'étoile géante de Septus. Réalisant la catastrophe qui était sur le point de se produire, Vosotho ordonna une retraite générale de la surface, mais pendant que ses forces ont lutté pour revenir à leurs aéronefs de combat et leurs transports, l'assaut sur les Space Marines s’intensifia, et la nature des attaques commença à changer. Alors que les Stormbirds tombaient sous une attaque menée de tous côtés pour tenter de paralyser ou de les détruire, des foules fraîches de civils plurent des couloirs, leur intention n’étant pas de tuer, mais de submerger les positions des Legiones Astartes, les noyant dans leur masse de corps, insoucieux du coût de la vie. Au dessus d'eux dans le vide spatial, les deux flottes s’affrontèrent. Le grand navire en forme de sablier mit à mal le gigantesque Sethaln’s Thunder, fouetté par de flamboyants coups de particules élémentaires, brûlant par la même occasion les navires de guerre impériaux et engloutissant les escadrons de chasse ou les salves de torpilles, les anéantissant complètement. La 12e Flotte Expéditionnaire fut surclassée, mais combattit vaillamment, provoquant la retraite de l’un des navires titaniques xenos, des vapeurs étrangement colorés fuitant de sa coque, mais au prix d'une douzaine de ses propre vaisseaux ; tandis que le Sethaln’s Thunder, à ce point devenu une épave brûlante, et hors de contrôle, chuta à travers la ligne de bataille. Ce fut alors que d’effrayantes silhouettes, embrasées de l'intérieur avec une lumière maladive, commencèrent à se matérialiser parmi les assaillants, à la fois sur la surface et directement dans des vaisseaux impériaux. Vêtus d’une certaine forme de tenue baroque de confinement bio-mécanique, les créatures à l’intérieur étaient à peine nettes ; des formes macabres de brouillards rougeoyants dont les gantelets crachaient un feu éthéré et dont l’esprit s’étend hors de leur carapace pour écraser l'esprit de ceux qui leur ont résisté. La dernière action de Vosotho fut d’ordonner la retraite de la flotte avec le plus grand nombre de vaisseaux et de Legiones Astartes de la XIIIe Légion qui pouvait être récupéré. Un nouvel ennemi de l'Imperium avait été découvert, et cette nouvelle devait atteindre Terra à tout prix. Vosotho laissa sa vie à la commande de l'arrière-garde en surface, en pénitence pour son erreur, et son dernier acte fut de transférer la commande de la Légion au plus haut commandant survivant présent en orbite, Marius Gage. Ce fut grâce à la rapidité de réaction de Gage et son sens tactique qu'il fut en mesure de repousser les navires ennemis jusqu'à ce que chaque Stormbird survivant de l'assaut terrestre eut quitté la planète ; un combat tourbillonnant en trois dimensions de poussée, de contre-poussée et de retraite qui tint à distance les navires ennemis jusqu'à ce que la 12e Flotte Expéditionnaire fut hors de portée. En fin de compte, ce qui aurait pu être une catastrophe s’est avéré être une simple défaite, et quand tout a été mesuré, la XIIIe Légion avait perdu un peu plus de 6500 Space Marines, les plus grandes pertes d'une bataille unique dans l'histoire de la XIIIe. Bien que ce soit environ un cinquième de sa force de combat en termes d’Astartes, les morts comptaient parmi eux une grande partie de l'élite de la Légion, beaucoup d'entre eux faisaient partie des vétérans de Terra, parmi eux le Lord Commandant Gren Vosotho. La flotte a également beaucoup souffert, avec un quart de ses navires de guerre perdus ou irrévocablement endommagés, dont le vaisseau amiral. Un coup aussi amer entachait la fierté et l'honneur de la Légion par la défaite à laquelle leur excès de confiance les avait conduits. Ils avaient faim de vengeance, mais même cela leur a été refusé. Lorsque la XIIIe Légion retourna à l’Amas d’Osiris, désormais mis en quarantaine, un peu moins d'un an plus tard avec une force fortement augmentée de la Solar Armada, des éléments de la XVIIIe Légion (Salamanders) et des cadres anti-psykers spécialisés de Terra, les xenoformes dont l'Officio Biologis avait désigné par le terme "Osiran Psybrid", ont laissé des mondes en friches, avec des morts sans sépulture ou verrouillés dans la tourmente et les conflits civils. Mais des architectes de ces atrocités, on n’a trouvé aucun signe. Même en reconstituant les dossiers fragmentaires des dataspheres planétaires et les esprits humains, il était impossible de savoir d'où les xenos étaient venus ou où ils étaient allés, seulement qu'ils avaient opéré secrètement au début ; puis ils ont brûlé les volontés des populations, en les laissant périr stupidement par la faim ou par l'inaction en leur absence. Dans d’autres mondes où ils avaient lancé la rébellion par la domination psychique de leurs dirigeants et la manipulation des craintes de leur population. La révélation était d'un ennemi peu nombreux, mais à la fois insidieux et terriblement puissant, était une menace claire maintenant marquée par l'extermination décrétée par la volonté de l'Empereur. Dans le sillage de la courte campagne, vide de gloire, et dont les restes de l’Amas d’Osiris était de nouveau dans le contrôle de l'Imperium pour le repeupler, la XIIIe a juré de se venger de ces xenos où et quand ils réapparaîtront à nouveau. La Légion, maintenant sous la direction de Marius Gage, fut réorganisée et il a cherché à reconstituer rapidement ses effectifs et son arsenal, et ensuite redoubla d’efforts au service de la Grande Croisade, comme si elle essayait à chaque nouvelle victoire de prouver que la défaite à Septus avait été une aberration à ne jamais répéter, et le nom de son maître perdu, ainsi que la bataille dans laquelle il est tombé est devenu une chose dont ne parle plus, mais qui pesa comme un poids sur leurs épaules. Il existait désormais au sein de la Légion un sentiment sombre de perte et une once de doute dans ses nouvelles capacités, et dans le cœur de ses Légionnaires a augmenté le désir, toujours présent mais maintenant plus vif, de retrouver leur Primarque comme un baume à tous leurs maux. La sombre ironie était que plus de deux ans auparavant, retenus à la connaissance de la Légion et avant les événements de Septus, leur Primarque avait été localisé par l'Empereur, mais en raison des aléas du Warp, le contact n'était plus possible pour plusieurs années. Au cours de cette période, brève mais pourtant paraissait une éternité pour les fils de la XIIIe, la Légion a combattu avec un zèle sans relâche, mais sans joie, pour la bataille, en prenant monde après monde pour la Grande Croisade en rapide progression, mais évitant désormais à la fois les lauriers de la victoire autrefois courtisés et le respect de ses pairs autrefois imploré, jusqu'à ce que l'heure de son salut arriva enfin. L'Enfant de Macragge Grâce aux efforts de nombreux Itérators impériaux, l'histoire du Primarque Roboute Guilliman, du début de sa vie à sa mort, est largement connue et bien pris en compte, en contraste frappant avec certains autres Primarques. Une grande partie de ces faits ont bien sûr servi de rôle d'édification pour les masses et de propagande, mais entre les informations, diversement embellis, un certain nombre de faits cohérents émergent. Selon la légende impériale, l'Empereur de l'Humanité a créé les Primarques à partir de gènes artificiellement conçus en utilisant son propre génome comme modèle, imprégnant soigneusement chacun d'eux de pouvoirs surhumains uniques. Les dogmes impériaux continuent à relater comment les Puissances de la Ruine ont subtilisées les Primarques dans leurs capsules de gestation, les dispersant à travers la galaxie par le Warp. Plus d'une des capsules ont été fissurées alors qu'elles dérivaient à travers le Warp - les forces de l’Immaterium s’y sont insérées, faisant des ravages sur l’embryon à l'intérieur de la capsule. Sans doute des dégâts importants auraient été faits et la corruption du Chaos auraient affecté plusieurs des Primarques, bien que la nature de cette corruption ne serait pas devenu évidente jusqu’à l'Hérésie d'Horus. Après avoir dérivé pendant des décennies, ou dans certains cas, des centaines d'années, les vingt capsules de gestation se sont échouées sur des mondes humains à travers la Voie Lactée – des planètes lointaines habitées par une variété de cultures humaines, et si le destin capricieux le voulait, chaque monde fournirait un creuset qui tempérerait l'enfant que le Primarque deviendrait, un héros ou un monstre, tyran ou libérateur. La capsule contenant la forme de développement d'un des Primarques est tombée sur le monde de Macragge dans la Bordure Orientale de la galaxie. Macragge était un monde sombre, mais pas inhospitalier, faisant partie d'un empire délabré d’étoiles que l'humanité avait habité depuis plusieurs siècles, depuis l'époque du Moyen Age Technologique. Ses industries avaient survécues, et son peuple avait conservé une société autoritaire mais cohérente. Ont été remarquablement conservées un certain nombre d’antiques vaisseaux Warp de courte portée, qui pourraient être utilisé pour le transit stellaire – si les conditions le permettaint - et sa population continue de construire des vaisseaux, même pendant le temps où les tempêtes Warp sont les plus intenses. Cela avait permis au peuple de Macragge de maintenir un contact avec plusieurs systèmes humains voisins, malgré la fureur des tempêtes, et ainsi de conserver un lien ténu avec le reste de l'espace humain et la connaissance qu'il n'était pas seul dans l'obscurité spatiale. Ainsi, lorsque la capsule du Primarque a été découverte par un groupe de nobles qui étaient à la chasse dans une forêt locale, ils le considéraient immédiatement comme un dispositif de technologie de pointe plutôt que d'une chose issue de la superstition ou de la magie. Les notables brisèrent le sceau de la capsule et découvrirent un enfant d’une beauté frappante et parfaitement formé, entouré d'un halo lumineux de puissance. L'enfant a été porté devant Konor Guilliman, l'un des deux nobles qui portait le titre de «consul», et dont la charge était de gouverner la région la plus civilisée et puissante de Macragge, et Konor adopta l'enfant comme son propre fils d'une manière assez commune dans sa culture, le nommant Roboute. Le jeune Primarque grandissait anormalement rapidement, ses forces physiques et mentales uniques sont devenues évidentes pour tous. Il est connu qu'au moment de son dixième anniversaire, Guilliman avait maîtrisé tout ce que les tuteurs les plus sages de Macragge pouvaient lui apprendre. Sa perspicacité en matière d'histoire, de philosophie et de sciences a étonné ses professeurs, tandis que sa capacité d'extrapoler des conclusions précises à partir d’informations fragmentaires était à la frontière de l'inexplicable. Son plus grand talent, cependant, réside dans l'art de la guerre, qui a été elle-même traitée comme une science de haut intéret dans la culture de Macragge. Dès qu'il avait atteint sa majorité légale, Konor, le père adoptif de Roboute, lui a immédiatement accordé le commandement d’un corps expéditionnaire envoyé pour pacifier les terres lointaines du nord de Macragge. Nommé Illyrium, c’était une terre barbare de parias, des micro-Etats en guerre qui avaient depuis longtemps recelé des brigands et des mercenaires qui ont attaqué des terres civilisés aussi souvent qu'ils s'engageaient comme soldats à pied pour combattre leurs voisins. Roboute a mené une brillante campagne et a remporté la soumission et le respect des bandes de guerriers féroces de l’Illyrium, mais quand il est retourné à son foyer de la frontière nord, Roboute trouva la capitale de Macragge Civitas dans la tourmente. La Mort de Konor Pendant l'absence de Roboute, le co-consul de Konor Guilliman, un homme nommé Gallan, avait déclenché un coup d'Etat contre Konor - un événement loin d'être inconnu historiquement, même si, dans ce cas, était une surprise. Il est apparu que Gallan avait longtemps nourri des desseins sur une souveraineté totale, et avait conspiré avec ceux qui, parmi la noblesse riche de Macragge, étaient jaloux de la puissance et de la popularité politique de Konor, et qui avaient aussi de plus en plus peur de l'avenir de son surnaturellement précoce enfant adoptif. Ces mécontents représentaient l’ancien régime de Macragge, une aristocratie dont la richesse se manifesté par de vastes domaines qui ont été pris en charge par le travail laborieux d'une multitude de vassaux pauvres. Konor, soutenu par les nobles industriels de Macragge - rivaux à l'ancien régime - contestait cet équilibre du pouvoir, forçant l'aristocratie de Macragge de fournir à leurs vassaux un niveau de vie potable et a augmenté leurs droits, entraînant l'affaiblissement de la mainmise de l'aristocratie sur le régime politique. Konor avait également adopté une loi qui obligeait la contribution de la noblesse de Macragge afin de commencer un programme ambitieux d'amélioration de l'infrastructure longtemps négligé de leur nation et l'élargissement de la capitale, à leurs propres frais. Ces réformes ont fait de Konor Guilliman un homme inattaquable dans les yeux des gens ordinaires, mais était très impopulaire parmi la noblesse, sauf quelques-uns des aristocrates plus prévoyants. Comme Roboute Guilliman et son armée triomphante approchaient de la cité de Macragge Civitas, ils ont vu la fumée d'une multitude d'incendies et ont rencontré des citoyens fuyant la ville dans l'anarchie, et Roboute apprit que la milice privée de Gallan avait attaqué le Sénat tandis que Konor et ses fidèles troupes de garde du corps étaient à l'intérieur. Les survivants ont tous raconté la même histoire; les soldats rebelles ont attaqué le Sénat, tandis qu'une foule ivre de colère, initiée par Gallan mais maintenant hors de contrôle, parcouraient la cité en flammes, pillant et tuant à loisir. Roboute se précipita au secours de son père adoptif. Laissant ses propres troupes pour faire face aux émeutiers, Roboute continua seul son chemin vers le centre de la cité, croisant le résultat sanglant des rebelles partout dans le quartier du gouvernement, mais il arriva trop tard au Sénat. Tout n’était que ruines criblées de balles, et même les rebelles semblaient avoir fui le lieu pour rejoindre d’autres pillards. Là, dans les abris à demi-effondrés sous le bâtiment, il trouva son père mourant. Pendant trois jours, le Consul blessé avait dirigé la défense du Sénat assiégé, alors même que les chirurgiens se sont battus pour sa vie suite à une tentative d'assassinat ratée qui avait déclenché l'attaque chaotique des conspirateurs. Il est dit que lorsqu’il rendit son dernier souffle, Konor détailla l'étendue de la trahison de Gallan à son bien-aimé fils adoptif et nomma ceux dont les mains ont été rougies de son sang. La rage froide de Roboute Guilliman à la mort de son père adoptif était imparable. Avec le soutien de son armée et les citoyens assiégés de Macragge Civitas, Roboute écrasa les rebelles aristocratiques, dispersant leurs armées de mercenaires et alignait dans les rues les corps pendus des émeutiers, rétablissant ainsi rapidement l'ordre dans la capitale et les terres environnantes. Des milliers de citoyens ont afflué au Sénat, et au milieu d'une vague de succès populaire, Roboute prit la charge de Consul unique de Macragge. Le nouveau souverain a battu l’ancien ordre aristocratique et les dépouilla de leurs terres et de leurs titres. Gallan et ses complices ont été saisis, les meneurs exécutés publiquement et les autres condamnés aux travaux forcés à la reconstruction de la ville qu’ils avaient détruite, pierre par pierre, à la main. Dans le nouvel ordre, les soldats loyaux et les vassaux dévoués ont obtenu des droits de propriété là où l'aristocratie oppressive régnait autrefois. Avec une énergie et une vision que seul un Primarque était capable d'exécuter, le nouveau Consul a réorganisé l'ordre social de Macragge, créant une méritocratie renforcée où le travailleur peut recevoir des positions honorables, et ainsi accéder à de hautes fonctions, et ceux qui esquivent la loi ou œuvrent contre le bien de tous reçoivent des sanctions draconiennes, mais non impartiales. La stagnation et de l'économie a été réformée, la technologie diffusées plutôt que tenue par l'élite, et les forces armées ont été transformées en une force puissante et bien équipée. Macragge prospéré comme jamais auparavant - un peuple et un ordre, réunis sous la domination incontestable de Roboute Guilliman. Ultramar À l'époque où le jeune Roboute Guilliman fait la guerre dans l’Illyrium, la flotte de l'Empereur avait atteint la planète d’Espandor sur le bord extérieur du réseau de mondes avec lesquels Macragge avait maintenu des contacts flous. Des Espandoriens, l'Empereur apprit l'existence de Macragge et du fils extraordinaire du Consul Konor Guilliman, et à partir de ce qu'il a appris, il savait que cet enfant ne pouvait être autre chose qu'un Primarque. Certains ont suggéré que l'arrivée de l'Empereur à Espandor et l’isolement de la région par rapport à la ligne de front du principal mouvement progressif de la Grande Croisade n’était pas un hasard, et qu’Il aurait perçu ou eu la prescience de ce qu'Il trouverait. Peu importe, ce qui a suivi n’était certainement pas prévu. Comme la flotte de l'Empereur s’est rapidement dirigée vers Macragge, elle a été presque immédiatement déviée par de violentes rafales Warp qui s’étaient levées jusqu'à les séparer de Macragge et d’une poignée de systèmes à proximité. Contrarié par une puissance que même l'Empereur ne pouvait pas facilement ignorer, ce ne serait que cinq ans plus tard que le contact pourrait être tenté avec succès. Dans les années qui ont suivi, Macragge avait subi une transformation frappante. C’était maintenant un monde d'uniformité et de l'ordre, prospère et productif. Ses cités ont été reconstruites en marbre et en acier brillant, et les rangs serrés de ses armées étaient bien armés et bien équipés, et était désormais équipée pour les opérations au-delà de leur propre monde. Car, avant même l'arrivée de l'Empereur, Roboute Guilliman, dit-on, s’intéressa beaucoup aux histoires anciennes de l'aristocratie déchue de son monde, et les fragments qu'il y trouva relataient les anciens domaines de l'Humanité, et il avait commencé à rêver de nouveaux horizons et de nouveaux mondes à conquérir, d'un domaine «au-delà des mers de nuit» ou selon la forme savante, "Ultramar". Par sa volonté, il créa ce domaine, et dans cette enclave isolée par le Warp, les navires de Macragge empruntaient les routes commerciales régulières et bien surveillées par les systèmes d'étoiles locales, apportant matières premières et personnes dans le monde florissant, alors que chez certains de ses voisins, de courtes mais victorieuses campagnes avaient déjà été menées pour pacifier les luttes qu'ils y avaient trouvé. Il est dit que lorsque l'Empereur a vu ce que Son fils perdu avait fait, Il en était satisfait, et Il a rencontré Roboute Guilliman sans la dissimulation qui avait été nécessaire avec certains Primarques plus sauvages qu’Il avait trouvé plus tôt. En outre, il est dit qu'une fois que Guilliman a appris la vérité sur ses origines, il a immédiatement juré sa fidélité à l'Empereur, qu'il savait être son vrai père, car il avait déjà théorisé correctement le but pour lequel il a été créé. Il a été immédiatement évident pour les observateurs impériaux que Roboute Guilliman possédait une puissante intelligence analytique, même par rapport aux capacités cognitives surhumaines de ses pairs, ainsi que le talent pour l'art de gouverner et le potentiel stupéfiant de macro-organisation. Pourtant, quelques-uns pourraient alors deviner ce que ces talents liés à la Grande Croisade serviraient à la réaliser avec succès. L'Unification du Corps et de l'Ame La XIIIe Légion Space Marines a été affecté à Guilliman en peu de temps, pour le Primarque à qui il nécessitait une aide dans l'assimilation des connaissances de la galaxie, de la Grande Croisade et des nombreuses merveilles technologiques du tout nouvel Imperium de l’Humanité. Ce fut un développement salué par la XIIIe avec une grande joie et la fierté de l'honneur que Roboute Guilliman leur a accordé en acceptant leur fidélité. L'oratoire et la vision avec laquelle leur Primarque retrouvé leur expliqua ses desseins pour l'avenir et la justice de la Grande Croisade remplirent les Legiones Astartes d’une vigueur renouvelée et dissipa les ombres du doute dans leur esprit, et a fait de la prise de contrôle de Guilliman, selon les documents officiels, tout sauf transparente. Roboute Guilliman a fait beaucoup plus que de prendre simplement le commandement de la XIIIe Légion, il se mit à la transformer. Sa vision était une Légion qui était plus que simplement une armée parmi d'autres, cependant exceptionnelle, mais une arme autonome pour la conquête, l'ordre et l'expansion ; la force du corps et du sang de l'Imperium rendue manifeste par la volonté de l'Empereur à travers son serviteur Roboute Guilliman. Pour lui, une force militaire était plus que des guerriers qui maniaient des armes - il y avait la chaîne d'approvisionnement, les navires qui les transportaient, les manufactora qui fournissent les munitions et les mondes qui élèvent leurs recrues ; ceci était indivisibles mais tout aussi vitaux. Dans l'esprit de Guilliman, toutes ces choses font une Légion Space Marine, et il comptait les contrôler tous, afin que sa propre Légion puisse prospérer et que la volonté de l'Empereur puisse être faite. Conformément à son grand dessein, il a prévu de ne pas prendre simplement le monde de recrutement comme son quartier général et son terrain de recrutement – ce que ses pairs avaient fait et continuaient de le faire – mais dès le départ le configurer comme un simple point d'appui d'un bien plus grand réseau de ressources et de soutien. La base de ce réseau serait le monde de Macragge, mais ce ne serait que sa première composante, pas sa pleine mesure. Ce serait le début de l’"Ultramar" de Roboute Guilliman et ce serait un projet de décennies, et qui continua à se développer jusqu’au premier coup perfide de l'Hérésie d'Horus. L'Aigle de l'Est Aussi rapidement qu’il a mis ses plans pour Ultramar en action, il a entrepris la réorganisation de sa Légion. L'adoption d'un plan extrêmement détaillé, en puisant à la fois dans les doctrines militaires et les philosophies politiques de son monde d'origine, ainsi que dans une étude détaillée de l'histoire de la XIIIe et chaque autre Légion et force armée sous la bannière de l'Empereur dans leur forme en vigueur ; grâce à cela, il a refait la structure organisationnelle et les doctrines tactiques de sa Légion en conséquence. Organisation du Chapitre Le Chapitre des Ultramarines montre un respect scrupuleux du codex Astartes, rédigé par leur Primarque, par conséquent le chapitre est composé de 10 compagnies (1 de vétérans, 5 de combats, 3 de réserve et 1 de scouts), chaque compagnie est commandée par 1 capitaine, le Chapitre des Ultramarines est dirigé par Marneus Augustus Calgar. Quartier Général: État-Major du Chapitre: * Marneus Augustus Calgar, Maître de Chapitre, Seigneur de Macragge ** 27 Gardes d'Honneur ** Champion du Chapitre Arsenal * Maître de la Forge, Fennias Maxim ** 27 Techmarines ** 95 Serviteurs ** 52 Chars ** 12 Land Raider ** 14 Aéronefs ** 24 Centurions ** 19 Land Speeder Apothecarion * Chef Apothicaire Corpus Helix ** 12 Apothicaires Reclusiam * Maître de la Sainteté Ortan Cassius ** 10 Chapelains Librarius * Maître Archiviste Varro Tigurius ** 5 Épistoliers ** 9 Copistes ** 10 Bibliothécaires ** 3 Acolytum = Les compagnies: 1ère Compagnie * Capitaine Severus Agemman, Régent d'Ultramar. ** 97 Vétérans et 3 Dreadnoughts. 2ème Compagnie * Capitaine Cato Sicarius, Maître du Guet. ** 6 Escouades Tactiques, 2 Escouades d'Assaut, 2 Escouades Devastator et 2 Dreadnoughts. 3ème Compagnie * thumb|272x272px|Capitaine Fabian, Maître de l'ArsenalCapitaine Fabian, Maître de l'Arsenal. ** 6 Escouades Tactiques, 2 Escouades d'Assaut, 2 Escouades Devastator et 2 Dreadnoughts. 4ème Compagnie * Capitaine Uriel Ventris, Maître de la Flotte. 2 ** 6 Escouades Tactiques, 2 Escouades d'Assaut, 2 Escouades Devastator et 2 Dreadnoughts. 5ème Compagnie * Capitaine Galenus, Maître des Marches. ** 6 Escouades Tactiques, 2 Escouades d'Assaut, 2 Escouades Devastator et 2 Dreadnoughts. 6ème Compagnie * Capitaine Epathus, Maitre des Rites. ** 10 Escouades Tactiques et 4 Dreadnoughts. 7ème Compagnie * Capitaine Ixion, Chef du Ravitaillement. ** 10 Escouades Tactiques et 3 Dreadnoughts. 8ème Compagnie * Capitaine Numitor, Seigneur Exécuteur. ** 10 Escouades d'Assaut et 3 Dreadnoughts. 9ème Compagnie * Capitaine Sinon, Maître des Reliques. ** 10 Escouades Devastator et 7 Dreadnoughts. 10ème Compagnie Capitaine Antilochus, Maitre des recrues. * Escouades de Scouts (nombre indéterminé, celui-ci change souvent). * Sergent Torias Telion Les vétérans des guerres tyranides: Il s'agit d'un corps relativement indépendant du reste du chapitre composé de survivants des Guerres Tyranides, commandé et fondé par Ortan Cassius. La formation est spécialisée dans le combat contre les Flottes-Ruches tyranides. Engagements militaires notables XIIIème Légion * 964.M30 - Démolition de Monarchia. * 005.M31 - Les Ultramarines commencent à se rassembler à Calth. Chapitre * 646.M32 - Hauts Seigneurs Réunifiés : Agnathio, Maître de Chapitre des Ultramarines, réunis plus de cinquante de ses homologues pour se rendre sur Terra et mettre fin aux disputes concernant les sièges de Haut Seigneur. Une réunion à huit clos eu lieu. Quand les Space Marines repartirent, il y eut à nouveau 12 Hauts Seigneurs de Terra. * 977.M35 - La Barge de Bataille Excelsior est attaquée lorsque son Champ de Geller subit une avarie en plein milieu d'un saut Warp. Les hordes démoniaques massacrent les Ultramarines présent à bord. Le vaisseau ne réapparaît jamais dans l'univers matériel. * 141.M36 - Chute de Chundrabad. * 453.M39 - Croisade de Pyra. * 143.M41 - Rétribution de Jorun : le Chapitre fut déployé aux cotés des Howling Griffons et des Sons of Orar afin mettre un terme à la rébellion du 15ème Régiment Heraklon. * 698.M41 - Croisade Corinthienne : plus de 50 régiments de la Garde Impériale et détachements issus de 6 Chapitres de l'Adeptus Astartes, dont les Ultramarines, s'allient pour repousser le Seigneur de Guerre Ork Skargor le Dépouilleur. * 742.M41 - Croisade du Golfe de Damoclès : les Ultramarines s’allient avec les Iron Hands et les Scythes of the Emperor pour défendre l'Imperium. * 745.M41 - Bataille de Macragge : la Flotte-Ruche Behemoth ravage Macragge et plusieurs autres planètes du Système. Les Ultramarines les repoussent au prix de nombreuses vies. * 762.M41 - Guerre de Thrax : Marneus Calgar conduit ce qui reste du Chapitre au combat contre le Monde Forge de Thrax, envahi par les Démons. Les Ultramarines bannissent les démons par milliers durant des combats épiques. Ils retrouvent des données importantes au plus profond des manufactorum corrompus. La guerre gagnée, Calgar ordonne l'Exterminatus. * 797.M41 - Siège de Zalthras : Marneus Calgar tiens la porte de Zalathras durant une nuit et un jour contre des hordes de peau-verte. * 799.M41 - Les Ultramarines fortifient les frontières orientales de leur domaine pour parer à l'expansion des Tau. * 805.M41 - Le Système Forgoil est ravagé par la Waaagh! Gutshredda. Trois Compagnies Ultramarines sont envoyées sous ordre de Marneus Calgar pour aider les Défenses Planétaires éprouvées. En 3 semaines, les Ultramarines détruisent les vaisseaux téléporteurs des Orks ainsi que les usines de Krabouillators qui étaient le noyau de la puissance de la Waaagh!. Durant la bataille finale, Marneus Calgar accompagné de sa garde de Terminator abordent et détruisent le Da Supadestructa, le vaisseau-amiral du Big-Boss. * 812.M41 - Luxor Uprasing : le Chapitre contra une rébellion ouvrière orchestrée par l'Alpha Legion sur Luxor. * 815.M41 - Disparition de la Flotte d'Exploration 913 : suite à la destruction totale de la Flotte d'Exploration 913 par les Nécrons, le Vaisseau monde d'Alaitoc se retrouvent au milieu des débris de l'armada. Toutes traces des Nécrons ayant disparues depuis longtemps, 3 Compagnie du Chapitre arrivent sur place à la recherche de la flotte d'exploration et rentrent en conflit avec les Eldars. * 822.M41 - Campagne Ironblood : le Techmancien Grathax attaque le monde d'Ironblood. Le frère-sergent Chronus mène une compagnie blindées de la Garde Impériale et une centaine de chars d'assaut Ultramarines. En trois jours les renégats sont annihilés. * 841.M41 - La 1ère Compagnie retrouve ses 50% théorique d'effectif opérationnel depuis la Bataille de Macragge. * 848.M41 - Purge des Étoiles Sanctifiées. * 849.M41 - Cato Sicarius est nommé Haut Suzerain d'Ultramar. * 855.M41 - Assaut sur Black Reach : la 2ème Compagnie des Ultramarines, commandée par Cato Sicarius, défait la Waaagh! Zanzag sur Black Reach. Le Big-Boss avait créé des "fling-modifié" capable de percer les armures les plus résistances, même les Armures Énergétiques. * 861.M41 - Battle of Arconar : Marneus Calgar mèna son Chapitre sur le Monde Sauvage d'Arconar pour y stopper une incursion Eldar. * 878.M41 - Une bande de pirates du Chaos commandées par le Prince Démon M'kar le ressuscité envahissent de nombreux mondes inhabités aux frontières d'Ultramar. Le Capitaine Sicarius, au terme d'une bataille importante dans la Faille d'Halamar, détruit la quasi-totalité de la flotte corsaire du Chaos. Mais M'kar réussit à fuir dans le Warp. * 888.M41 - Bataille du Sépulcre : des Eldars des vaisseaux-mondes lyanden et Alaitoc envahissent le monde de Commrath. Marneus Calgar combat les Eldars et réunit la totalité du Chapitre (la 1ère fois depuis la bataille pour Macragge) dans le Sépulcre d'Orar. Lors de l'ultime combat, Marneus défit et bannit un Avatar de Khaine. L'armée Eldar fuit et le sépulcre est sauf. * 900.M41 - Assaut de Morix : la 4e Compagnie des Ultramarines neutralise le poste de surveillance Tau de Morix Prime. * 921.M41 - Embuscade de Darkhold : alors qu'il se dirige vers la zone de guerre Darkhold, Marneus Calgar tombe dans une embuscade formentée par le Chapitre renégat Night Lords. Le vaisseau du Maître de Chapitre échoue sur le monde semi-désertique de Barathred. Poursuivit par une centaines de marines renégats, il réussit à dresser la population moyenâgeuse contre eux et les chasse de la planète. * 929.M41 - Alors que l'Insurrection de Trenor atteint son paroxysme, trois dizaines de scouts commandés par le célèbre Sergent Telion mette fin a la rébellion en moins d'une journée. 22-p.29 * 929.M41 - Rébeillions de Tamari. * 935.M41 - Revanche de M'kar : M'kar le Ressucité prend d'assaut le fort stellaire Indomitable en orbite autour de Calth. La 1ère Compagnie est menée par Marneus Calgar pour reprendre la station. Calgar démembre le Prince Démon en combat singulier. * 941.M41 - Seconde Guerre d'Armageddon : la Waaagh! Ghazghkull s'abat sur le monde maudit et sont repoussés par les forces de défense planétaire et les efforts combinés des chapitres Ultramarines, des Blood Angels et Salamanders. Néanmoins Gazghkull qu'on croyait mort réussit en fait a s'enfuir d'Armageddon. * 944.M41 - Devastation of Boros : la 4ème Compagnie menée par Tigurius stoppèrent une invasion Ork sur Boros. * 946.M41 - Iconoclasme d'Eydolim. * 949.M41 - Insurrection d'Arthos. * 963.M41 - Les Ultramarines affrontent une force Tau pour la domination du monde de Malbede. Mais la fureur des affrontements réveillent des tombeaux nécrontyrs. Devant la menace, Marneus propose une alliance aux Tau pour repousser les Nécrons. Calgar permet au Tau d'évacuer la planète avant d'ordonner l'Exterminatus. * 967.M41 - Sombre Pluie à Vallenin. * 971.M41 - Fall of Malodrax : Avec l'aide des Blood Angels et des Imperial Fists, les Ultramarines se rendent sur Malodrax pour y défaire définitivement le Warsmith’s Shon’tu. * 974.M41 - Incident de Damnos : la 2ème Compagnie des Ultramarines sauve des rescapés du monde condamné de Damnos. * 993.M41 - les Ultramarines matent une rébellion sur le Monde Industriel Ichar IV, mais ils doivent affronter une menace bien plus grande qu'est la Flotte-Ruche tyrannide "Kraken". L'invasion sera finalement repoussée mais elle aura affaibli deux Chapitres space marines : Les Scythes of the Emperor et les Lamenters, et aura également exterminés plusieurs centaines de mondes impériaux ainsi que le vaisseau-monde Eldar d'Iyanden. Aujourd'hui encore de petites vrilles secondaires de la flotte-ruche continue a semer la mort dans le Secteur. * 994.M41 - Triumph at Victorix : le Chapitre demande d'assistance des Imperial Fists sur Victorix pour lutter contre les Tyranides. * 996.M41 - Reprise de Gorgo - la Compagnie du Capitaine Sicarius tombent des cieux pour purger la planète Gorgo d'une vrille de la Flotte-Ruche Leviathan. Le monde est sauvé mais sa population a été massacrée par les Tyranides. * 509'997.M41' - Invasion de Tarsis Ultra : les Ultramarines et les Mortificators affrontent les Tyranides de la Flotte-Ruche Leviathan sur le monde-ruche de Tarsis Ultra. Le gros des Tyranides est vaincu grâce a un virus chimique mais le reste de la Flotte-Ruche continue ses méfaits aujourd'hui encore. * 005'999.M41' - Retour sur Damnos. * 010'999.M41' - C'est la prise du pont "24" qui verra le Capitaine Uriel Ventris succéder au Capitaine Idaeus comme commandant de la 4ème Compagnie. * 303'999.M41' - Campagne de Zeist : le Capitaine Sicarius mène une croisade impliquant une trentaines de Chapitre pour stopper l'expansion de l'empire Tau, les Xenos sont chassé de plusieurs mondes impériaux et la croisade atteint le cœur même de l'empire Tau, mais avant qu'elle puisse donner le coup de grâce et en finir définitivement avec les Tau la croisade est rappelée pour mener d'autres missions plus importantes. * 854'999.M41' - M'kar le Ressuscité attaque de nouveau et envahit Talassar. D'autres seigneurs de guerre du chaos en profitent pour s'attaquer aux mondes Espandor, Calth et Tarentus. Marneus Calgar rappelle l'intégralité du Chapitre pour affronter la menace et renforce les mondes avoisinants. Il prend lui-même la tête de la 2ème Compagnie dans l'optique de tuer autant de fois qu'il le fallait M'Kar. * 870'999.M41' - Guerre de Quintarn : le Sergent Telion réussi à faire basculer la guerre grâce à ses talents hors normes. * 989'999.M41' - Libération de Lagan : la 3ème Compagnie libère le Système Lagan occupé par les Tau. * 995'999.M41' - Treizième Croisade Noire : le Chapitre envoie une Compagnie d'Honneur Ultramarine pour soutenir la Porte Cadienne. Galerie 260px-Cato Fall of Damnos.JPG|La 2ème Compagnie sur Damnos tumblr_p6fltpHiza1vjjcaco1_1280.jpg|Damnos Catégorie:Chapitres Space Marines Catégorie:Adeptus Astartes Catégorie:Ultramarines